Demon Emperor L
The creator of all Kaijus in the Shining Kaiju Verse. He is Ultraman Shiny's little brother and they are on good terms. Everything that happens in the Shining Kaiju Verse is just a game to entertain them. But since he created Kaijus, he is the villain in that setting. Personality L has a god complex just like Shining. And everything he did and does is just for fun. Power and Abilites Height: 1m8 Weight: 50kg Lifting Strength: Once used the KK Omniverse, an Omniverse that he created as a dumbell. ---Physical Move--- L PUNCH: A punch that will destroy most of the Omniverse. Still weaker than Ultraman Shiny's Shiny Punch. Fusion: He can fuse with his younger brother Bravarion to be Great Lord Bravarion. This puts him on the same level as Ultraman Shiny. Canon Creation: L can create an Canon as a demonstration to his strength. The Villest Being In The Canon: His presence alone could scare the living scrap out of the most hardcore being, List Of Accomplishment Only count his time as the Emperor Of L-Topia and beyond. Before that, let just say that Shiny considered him to be crazy. Yes, THAT SHINY. This list only count up to Chapter 5. When he was five in his second life as a god on Earth. He murder a boy and turn that boy into slushie. That let his mom Astal drink that boy. After that, everyday he murder a boy because his mother say the slushie is good. use a Magic Bullet to slushie that boy When he was 11, his mom faking sick to test his love for her. Because she worries that he may forget the love he have for her. So he steal the 10000 year old ginseng from Korea national treasury. Kidnapping pregnant woman from all race except the race he really love. And forcefedding them excessive nutrition, that make alot of them die. Then he use a coat hanger to "force-aborting" the child inside those woman. Killing them and the unborn child. After that, he put all of their body along with the ginseng into a big grinder to turn them into a meat ball and give it to momma. All because he thought she really sick. His science fair project for highschool year is "The Human Centipede". Then he known that he is a god, and not human. After that, he turn Vietnam, Japan and America into L-Topia. His own personal country. Destroy the first space colony and change the Universal Era Charter. Because he dislike a guy who brought World Peace to the world. And want to spite him. This led to war that kill billion of people. Causing Zeon to drop the Colony on Earth, because he want something interesting to happen. Creating dimension quake everywhere that merge his Universe with countless Multiverse. In order to entertain himself. This is the time before he re-discover his identity. When a GATE to Disneyland appear at Ginza, Led to a wonderful world of Disneyland where giant version of Disney exist peacefully. He has none of that and brutally murdering all the Disney Character just because he have nothing better to do. He drop an Anti-matter Bomb into vatican because the Pope talk human waste about Anime. Make the Chogoukin War, an event where Super Robot Toy are realized into real Super Robot. And beating each other in the middle of populated city. To entertain himself and his people. This quote: L-Topia will not take reponsibility for any collateral damage, human casualty, dead kid, in this event. We just want to have fun. Intentionally mess with reality so the parent will forget their kid. And the kid doesn't aware of what happen. Because he think child killing footage will make the battle more awesome. Then let the parent know aware of it, when their kid are dead infront of them. If not then he will personal project that image to them. Just to mess with em. Category:OP Characters Category:Shining Kaiju Verse Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse